Dusty
Dusty is the codename for a Tier 1, a joint-special forces group operating in Afghanistan, operative. Stationed in the Shahikot Mountains, located near the Paktia province. Using ambush and guerrilla tactics, Dusty and another operative are able to annihilate an entire town filled with hostiles by stealthily applying IR strobes onto military trucks. Using an AC-130 gunship, they are able to destroy the Taliban stationed in the town. Dusty also acts as an expert spotter in eliminating terrorists, occupied in crucial areas. He was able to neutralize a Taliban-anti-aircraft team, a mortar position, and dozens of terrorists. Without his contributions as a sniper and guerrilla-expert, many lives of American soldiers and special forces operatives would have lost their lives. Battle vs. Frank Woods (by Omnicube1) Frank Woods is patrolling the jungles of Vietnam. He sits down and takes out his flint and steel to prepare a fire. A rifle shot rings out in the jungle. The bullet sends the flint out of Woods' hands. He runs down the hill and grabs his WA2000. He adjusts the scope and looks for his hidden enemy. He sees a hat with the letters "FDNY". He fires but the wind sends the bullet into a different direction. Dusty returns fire and it becomes a too-and-fro exchange of bullets. "I've fu------ had enough!" Woods shouts. Dusty rises from his cover and rushes down from his hiding spot, firing his FN2000. "Let's go," says Woods. He loads a magazine into his Commando and fires it at Dusty. He is hit in the leg. Dusty collapses to the wet ground. He fires his EGLM at Woods. It explodes and mud flies into the SOG operative's face. He is temporarily blinded. As he clears his face, he sees Dusty reloading another grenade into his EGLM. Woods slaps the bolt on his MP5K and fires it at Dusty. He falls back and draws his MP7 and P226 and fires both at the same time. Woods is hit in the stomach twice. He falls to the ground but draws his ASP and fires. Dusty is hit in the other leg but ignores the pain. Woods crawls away in anguish and finds himself in a shallow, dry creek. Dusty walks slowly with his P226 in his hand. He looks over and hears beeping. He discovers a set explosive bolt. He dives for cover as the bolt explodes. Woods is seen holding his crossbow and reloads another bolt. Dusty shoots at the weak dirt that is holding up Woods. The dirt spills and sends Woods back into the dry creekbed. Dusty jumps down and knees Woods in the stomach as he lands. The air is knocked out of him and Dusty pulls out his P226 and fires it, sending the bullet deep into Woods' head. WINNER: DUSTY Expert's Opinion While Dusty did not have as good of training as Woods, the experts believed that his more modern weapons would make up for this, and win him the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Modern Warriors